


To Walk Hand in Hand, in Another World

by LimneGriseus



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, I can't write fluff, this pairing makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimneGriseus/pseuds/LimneGriseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she was losing him. Was she wrong? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Walk Hand in Hand, in Another World

**Author's Note:**

> (Was also posted at FF)  
> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, or rather a one-shot, so I am very sorry for any mistakes I might made in the story.  
> Numerous fanmix playlists inspired me while writing this (yes, even though it's this short), but especially this one song by Florence + The Machine, Cosmic Love.  
> Hope you enjoy (or cry, like I do at any mentions of this pairing in BOTFA) reading this!  
> Note: Spoilers of the ending of BOTFA, if you haven't watched the movie.  
> P.S. I own none of the characters, obviously.

"Tauriel? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry, all she could see were splatters of colors, velvety blue and green, and someone sitting in front of her. Running her hands around, it seems that she's on the ground as she could feel the grass and earth beneath her. She let out a small groan and blinked several times, trying to focus her vision.

What she saw made her gasp.

He's there, right in front of her. Just when she thought she had lost him forever.

_Oh Valar, he's here. He's right here._

Wait, but it's not possible. They were in the middle of a raging battle only a few moments ago, she watched him _die_ right in front of her eyes, _the orc's blade went right through him_. She had watched him slump in front of her, gasping for air, his last breath, his pained expression, how he still tried to act strong in front of her while heavens know how much pain he was actually facing.

But he's there, alive and well.

And he asked her if she was alright, when it should be the other way around.

"Kili..." "Tauriel, are you okay?" He moved closer to her. "You passed out a while ago... you know, at first I thought you fell asleep." He prepped her up and his hands reached for hers. "Heavens, you're so cold. You're trembling also. Are you alright? Say something, Tauriel, please."

That concerned look in his eyes as he rubbed her hands to make her feel warmer... she felt a pang in her chest when she realized how much she would miss him if he's gone. "I... I'm alright, Kili, thank you," she said, holding back tears. She was still shaking, and he noticed the change in her voice and mistook it to be caused by the same coldness felt on her hands. The night indeed was a bit cold, and chill breeze flow between them at times. He quickly took the cloak he had put behind them and wrapped her in it as he put his arms around her.

"There, are you warm now?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed while a single tear escaped from her eye, staining her cheek, soon turning into a quiet sob. And still she laughed, of relief, of joy, thinking that for a moment ago she thought she would never see him again...

"Kili, I... I'm sorry..." she slumped and cried onto his shoulder, holding onto him, and she swore she's not letting go, not this time, _not again_.

He held her tighter in return and softly caressed her. She could feel his calloused thumb on her cheek, gently wiping away her tears. He brushed away a few strands of her hair that covered her face and looked her straight in the eye. "Tauriel, amrâlimê; whatever it was that you saw... I'm here for you. It was only a bad dream. You're safe now, see?" he assured her. She managed a weak smile, and laughed again. "You're right, it was only a dream. A terrible nightmare," she smiled, letting out a sigh. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.

They're fine now, after all. Safe and sound.

She's back in his arms, and that's all she could ever ask for.

It was only then that she noticed her surroundings. She moved herself a bit closer to him. The view is... breathtaking, to say the least, but she had no idea where they were. But she decided not to ask questions about it to him. Behind them is a tree and around them are hills and fields of soft grass. The sky was a dark shade of blue, and the stars... oh Valar, the stars. Countless stars, each one twinkling with their light so bright and beautiful, more beautiful than any gem that can be found in Middle-earth, so distant and cold yet warm at the same time, as if welcoming them.

Kili grinned, noticing the amazement in her eyes. "I truly have found a good spot, haven't I?" he joked. She smiled so widely back at him and took a deep breath. The fresh smell of grass, the musky earth, the rustling sound of the leaves behind them... yes, this truly is perfect indeed.

And most of all, she has him.

She wanted to get up and walk barefoot, to feel the soft grass under her feet; to run, feeling the cold night breeze on her skin, her hair and clothes rippling in the chilly wind; to laugh at the sky and dance under the glimmering constellations spread across the night sky, with him;

to walk in starlight, in another world; but no, not alone. She'd be there, walking hand in hand with him right next to her.

Yet she didn't do all that. Rather, in a bold move, she cupped his cheek and swiftly brought his lips to hers. His eyes widen for a second, but soon closed shut as he savor the taste of her. The kiss lasted too short for their liking and yet somehow it feels like it had gone on for an eternity. They huddled closer soon after they parted.

His warmth. How his skin feels like on hers. His smile. His voice. His laugh.

She wished, please, _please let this last forever_.

 _I really can't afford losing him again_.

* * *

 

"Tauriel!"

She gasped for air, wincing as she felt a sharp pain on her back and side.

But she is awake at last, and back in the battlefield.

Alone.


End file.
